In my room
by Taemin love
Summary: Lee Taemin adalah murid baru di SMU Namwon. Di SMU itu banyak hal yang misterius. Termasuk hantu yang mengincar Taemin. Begitu banyak kejadian aneh yang dialami Taemin di SMU ini. Apakah Taemin bisa memecahkan misteri ini?


Annyeonghasseyo…. XDDD

Lama tak jumpa…., Btw ini ff ku yang ke dua~ *sorak2 gaje*

Semoga kalian menyukainya…. ^w^

Enjoy it!

In My Room

By : Taemin Love

SMU Namwon adalah SMU khusus cowok yang terkenal karena kisah misterinya. Sekolah ini berdiri baru 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun, sudah begitu banyak kisah yang terjadi di SMU ini. Banyak siswa mengaku sering mendengar suara- suara aneh dari ruang UKS dan kamar mandi. Dan ruangan yang paling membuat bulu kuduk para siswa merinding adalah ruang kelas 1-4.

"Anak- anak, ayo tenang…..!" kata Mr. Kim, guru Sejarah, sambil menggebrak mejanya. Semua murid pun diam.

"Hari ini, di kelas 1-3 ini, kita mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo nak perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghasseyo, aku Lee Taemin, aku berasal dari DongBong-gu. Aku murid baru di sini jadi mohon bantuannya" dengan polosnya, Taemin memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Sekarang duduklah di tempat duduk yang kamu suka"

Taemin pun memilih duduk dikursi belakang pojok dekat jendela. Di sebelah pemuda yang menatap Taemin dengan serius.

"Hai murid baru! Namaku Minho, mannasobangapsemnida!" kata pemuda itu pada Taemin.

"Ne Mannasobangapsemnida, Namaku Taemin, Lee Taemin"

"Okay, Taemin" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Pelajaran kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas kalian. Terima kasih dan selamat siang" Lalu keluarlah Mr. Kim dari ruang 1-3. Karena masih siang, Minho berniat untuk mengajak Taemin berkeliling sekolah sambil mengakrabkan diri dengan seorang Lee Taemin.

"Jadi, apakah kamu sudah mengenal lingkungan di sekolah ini?"

"Belum, apakah kau ingin membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, mungkin kita akan menjadi teman yang baik"

"Ne, ku harap juga begitu"

Mereka berdua pun mulai berkeliling lingkungan sekolah. Di mulai dari kelas mereka, yaitu kelas 1-3, lalu kelas 1-2, lalu 1-1, dan kelas- kelas milik senior mereka. Minho sengaja mengajak Taemin ke ruang 1-4 untuk akhir perjalanan pengenalan lingkungan sekolah.

Selama mereka berkeliling di lingkungan sekolah, Minho tidak menceritakan kisah- kisah misteri yang terjadi di sekolahnya karena Minho tak ingin Taemin ketakutan jika dia bersekolah di SMU Namwon ini. Namun karena kecemasan Minho, Taemin curiga dan merasa serpertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Minho. Karena Minho agak sedikit ragu- ragu saat berada di ruang UKS, kamar mandi, dan ruang 1-4. Taemin pun mulai ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Keesokan harinya, Taemin datang sangat pagi –lebih pagi dari biasanya-, lalu dia langsung menuju ke ruang 1-4. Ruang 1-4 itu bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. Saat melewatinya, Taemin mendengar bunyi aneh.

~_Taemin~_

_~TAEMIN~_

_~TTAAEEEMMIINNN~_

"TAEMIN-AH…."

Taemin tersentak. Lalu ia melihat Minho berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Minho langsung menarik tangan tangan Taemin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa."

"Apa yang kau maksud tidak melakukan apa- apa? Kau hampir mencekik dirimu sendiri!"

Hening.

'_Benarkah aku melakukan hal itu?' _

"Sekarang kau malah melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan Taemin-ah?"

"Tapi, tadi aku benar- benar tidak melakukan apa- apa" Taemin bingung. Sangat bingung.

"Ah, lupakan soal hal ini dan jangan bilang pada siapapun. Ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak Minho dengan senyuman manis untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya.

'_Lagi- lagi Minho menyembunyikannya dariku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini? Dan darimana suara aneh itu? Apa maksudnya semua ini?'_

"LEE TAEMIN! Kamu adalah murid baru di sini, tapi kenapa kamu sampai melalaikan tugas?"

"Maaf Pak, tapi aku benar- benar lupa. Maafkan saya pak"

"Setelah pulang sekolah kau harus mengerjakan tugas ini sampai selesai!"

Taemin hanya terdiam atas kesalahannya. Memang itu salahnya. Harusnya dia mengerjakan tugas, bukannya malah menyelidiki kisah misteri yang singgah di sekolahnya itu. Tapi bagi Taemin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk menyelidikinya. Tapi bagi Minho tidak.

Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir selesai. Bel berbunyi keras dan koridor sekolah langsung di penuhi oleh siswa- siswa SMU Namwon. Dimana para murid pulang dengan senang hati, riang gembira bercanda bersama teman mereka dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang. Tapi, Taemin harus tinggal di kelas untuk menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Mr. Kim.

_'Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku sampai lupa mengerjakan tugas Mr. Kim? Ah, kerjakan saja dulu sampai selesai lalu aku akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi'_

Tanpa Taemin ketahui, Minho diam- diam mengintai taemin untuk memastikan tidak ada apapun yang akan terjadi pada Taemin. Entah kenapa perasaannya selalu tidak enak jika ia meninggalkan Taemin sendirian dalam masalah yang besar. Itu sebabnya Minho sudah siap siaga untuk menjaga Taemin apapun yang terjadi.

Tugas pun selesai di kerjakan Taemin. Namun, tanpa Taemin sadari, sekarang sudah terlalu sore –bahkan bisa dibilang hampir malam-. Matahari sudah tenggelam, hari mulai gelap, dan suasana sekolah yang mencekam membuat Taemin agak sedikit terburu- buru dan sedikit ketakutan. Dan Taemin masih belum menyadari bahwa Minho masih menemaninya secara diam- diam dan tak lupa membawa bekal jika Taemin lapar.

"Saatnya pulang"

Sengaja, Taemin ingin melewati ruang 1-4. Lalu ia keluar dari ruang 1-3, melalui koridor lalu tiba- tiba saja seorang guru melewati Taemin. Guru perempuan. Spontan Taemin pun membungkukkan badan. Dan saat Taemin menegakkan badan kembali, guru itu menghilang lalu setelah itu terdengar lagi suara yang tak asing bagi Taemin.

~_Taemin~_

_~TAEMIN~_

_ ~TAAEEEMMIINNN'_~

Lalu Taemin menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Di ruang 1-4. Saat ia menengok ke ruang 1-4, ia melihat seorang pria dengan kepala menunduk menatap meja, duduk di pojok belakang, kursi baris ke lima ruang kelas 1-4. Taemin yang penasaran tak sadar bahwa ia mendekat ke arah pria itu. Perlahan Taemin masuk ke ruang 1-4 lalu melewati meja kursi yang ada di baris pertama….

Lalu baris kedua…..

Lalu baris ketiga…..

Dan saat Taemin sampai pada baris keempat, pria itu mendongak dan menatap Taemin, lalu…..

BRRUUKKK~

"Taemin-ah, kamu tak apa kan?"

"Dimana aku?" kata Taemin setelah sadar.

"Kamu sedang ada di UKS sekolah" jawab Minho yang sedari tadi menunggu Taemin bangun dari pingsannya.

"Taemin-ah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya mauk ke ruang 1-4…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku melihat seorang pria duduk di kursi paling belakang…."

"Lalu?"

"Dan dia menatapku. Mata kanannya bulat berwarna merah dan mata kirinya…. Hilang"

Hening.

BBRRAAKKK

Minho dan Taemin yang berada di dalam UKS tersontak kaget. Dan spontan Minho langsung menggandeng tangan Taemin dan membawanya keluar. Mereka keluar dan menuju ruang 1-4. Sumber suara. Dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara pintu yang membuka menghantam tembok.

"Ayo, Taemin kita harus pergi dari sini"

"Tidak" Taemin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Minho

"Taemin-ah, ayo cepat" tanpa berpikir panjang, Minho langsung menarik Taemin keluar dari sekolah itu. Sebelum keluar, Taemin sempat menengok ke arah ruang 1-4 dan sekilas ia bisa melihat pria yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, keluar dari ruang 1-4, mencoba mengejar Taemin dengan kaki kanan terseret penuh berlumur darah dan terus menatap Taemin dengan tajam. Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Taemin dan Minho segera pulang ke rumah masing- masing karena hari sudah gelap. Setelah sampai di rumah, Taemin baru sadar kalau tugasnya tertinggal di ruang 1-3.

_"Taemin-ah, aku bersedia membantumu untuk menemukan tugasmu. Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya"_

_**"Ne, Minho tolong cepat sedikit ya"**_

___"Ne, aku juga hampir sampai kok"_

_**"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu"**_

TUUUUUUUUUT~

Setelah beberapa saat Taemin menutup telpon, Minho sudah terlihat di tikungan depan sekolah.

"Mianhaeyo Taemin-ah, kau menunggu lama?"

"Gwenchana, ayo kita masuk"

Mereka pun masuk ke gedung sekolah saat hari masih pagi –sekitar jam setengah enam- untuk mencari tugas Taemin yang tertinggal. Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang kelas 1-3, Taemin dan Minho masuk dan mengambil tugas itu.

"Untung tidak hilang, kalau tidak aku akan dapat marah lagi dari Mr. Kim"

"Ya, kau tahu kan kalau Mr. Kim sudah marah? Satu kelas bisa kena marah semua"

"Ya, kau benar" Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Tapi Taemin-ah, ini kan masih pagi ayo kita sarapan dulu. Aku belum makan"

"Okay, ayo"

Lalu mereka keluar mencari sarapan. Mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka sedang di awasi.

"Kerjamu bagus, Lee Taemin"

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida, sungbaenim"

"Cheonmannaeyo, kau boleh duduk sekarang"

Lalu Taemin melangkah menuju bangku paling belakang dimana dia duduk. Lalu dia pun duduk. Namun saat dia duduk terdengar suara orang menangis sangat keras dari ruang 1-4. Secara spontan Taemin berdiri karena kaget. Dan semua murid serta Mr. Kim melihat Taemin yang berdiri terdiam.

"Kalian mendengar sesuatu?" kata Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Sssst~ Taemin-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan sedikit berbisik, Minho langsung menarik tangan Taemin sehingga Taemin terduduk kembali.

"Maaf, lupakan saja" Lalu pelajaran di lanjutkan.

"Taemin-ah, kau ini kenapa lagi?"

"Ah~ gwenchanayo"

"Ayolah Taemin, ceritakan padaku"

"Tadi aku mendengar seorang lelaki menangis saa~ngat keras, kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Minho hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi tangisan itu sangat keras, kau benar- benar tidak mendengarnya?"

"Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar"

Taemin pun terdiam. Ia benar- benar ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Taemin, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Ne, soal apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku"

Minho dan Taemin pun segera dari gedung sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dan mereka berdua menuju ke rumah Minho.

"Nah, Minho, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Taemin penuh penasaran.

"Taemin-ah, aku tahu akhir- akhir ini kau tampak aneh karena ada sesuatu kan?"

"Ne, lalu?"

"Aku tahu kamu pasti merasa aneh dengan ruang 1-4, ya kan?"

"Kau tahu ceritanya?"

Minho menangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku"

"Baiklah. Dulu, saat sekolah ini selesai di bangun, ada guru baru bernama Kang Hyori. Banyak yang bilang dia sangat galak tapi ada tiga murid yang menganggapnya sangat baik hati. Nama murid itu adalah Kibum, Jinki, dan Jonghyun. Banyak sekali murid yang membenci Bu Hyori karena kegalakannya. Dan banyak sekali yang meneror Bu Hyori. Sampai pada akhirnya Bu Hyori bunuh diri di ruang kelasnya. Ruang 1-4"

Minho berhenti sejenak karena ia ingin tahu reaksi Taemin.

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada tiga murid itu?"

"Sebenarnya, yang membuat Bu Hyori bunuh diri adalah mereka bertiga…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengarkan dulu. Pada awalnya mereka bertiga membantu Bu Hyori dalam maslah teroran itu, tetapi mereka bertiga malah dibenci oleh murid lain lalu mereka bertiga dikeroyok oleh murid- murid SMU Namwon hingga meninggal. Mendengar berita itu Bu Hyori merasa bersalah. Lalu ia bunuh diri karena penyesalannya. Sehingga di ruang 1-4 adalah ruang yang paling berhantu di antara ruang yang lain."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat dan mendengarkan mereka?"

"Ku dengar mereka bertiga adalah ….. murid baru juga"

"Hanya itu? Hanya karena juga murid baru?"

"Setahuku, mereka bersumpah pada setiap murid baru agar murid baru itu membantu menyelesaikan masalah Bu Hyori"

"Aku tidak percaya akan semua ini. Aku akan percaya jika aku mengalaminya sendiri"

"Tapi Taemin-ah…" Taemin langsung menuju ke arah sekolah dan ia ingin memastikan bahwa perkataan Minho itu benar atau salah. Sesampainya di sekolah, Taemin langsung menuju ke ruang 1-4. Di jam yang sama dan di tempat yang sama, Taemin melihat pria itu. Kali ini ada tiga pria. Mungkin mereka adalah Kibum, Jinki, dan Jonghyun. Di jauh terlihat Minho berlari mengejar Taemin dan mencoba mencegahnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

_"Taemin-ah, kami ingin kau mengikuti langkah kami, bantu kami untuk menyelamatkan Bu Hyori. Jagalah dia agar dia tidak dalam bahaya"_

"Bu Hyori sudah selamat sekarang aku berdoa bagi kalian supaya kalian mendapat kedamaian abadi" kata Taemin sambil menggenggam erat kalung salib yang selalu dikenakannya.

_"Tidak bisa, kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kami" _

Perlahan mereka bertiga berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Taemin. Kibum dalam keadaan kaki pincang dan wajah berlumur darah, Jinki dalam keadaan mata kiri dan kaki kanan berlumurah darah, dan Jonghyun dalam keadaan kepala retak dan darah bercucuran hingga membasahi lantai. Dengan sedikit ketakutan Taemin tetap mencoba berdoa memohon ketenangan jiwa mereka bertiga. Perlahan Kibum memegang erat tangan Taemin, Jinki memegang kaki Taemin, dan Jonghyun mencoba mencekik Taemin. Taemin hampir sesak karena terpojokkan oleh mereka. Tanpa disangka dan penuh keberanian, Minho datang membawa patung salib dan ikut berdoa bersama Taemin di sebelah Taemin. Lama- kelamaan, Kibum, Jinki, dan Jonghyun tersenyum lepas dan perlahan melepaskan genggaman mereka dan menjauh dari Taemin lalu menghilang. Dan sebelum mereka menghilang, tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hai, Minho, Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi Taemin. Hari ini kau terlihat ceria. Ada apa?"

"Tentu saja karena masalah hantu itu sudah berakhir, iya kan Minho ?"

"Kurasa juga begitu"

Lalu mereka masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran Mr. Kim.

"Murid- murid sekalian, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru, ini dia, dia akan mengajar Bahasa Jepang. Kalian bisa memanggilnya BU HYORI"

"APPAAA~" Teriak Taemin dan Minho kompak.

**=The End= **

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fanfict terinspirasi dari sekolahku sendiri *maklum sekolah seni*

Pertama kalinya ni aku bikin fanfict horror… serem sendiri sih awalnya… Ahihihihihihi *plak

Pokoknya, Semoga kalian suka ma fanfict ni trus kalian juga jangan takut ma hantu ya…. ^=^ (padahal yang bikin aja takutnya stgh mati)

Special Thanks for :

Tuhan YME = atas idenya yg luar biasa

SHINee = atas karakternya

Sekolahku = atas cerita horornya

Adikku = atas bantuannya menemaniku

Teman2 = atas dukungannya , dan masih banyak lagi …..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya… AWAS KALO GA NGE-REVIEW! *ditimpukin pake ban bekas*


End file.
